Make you remember
by PiscesChikk
Summary: John has to refresh Joss' memory.


A/N This is from a ficlet/drabble request by Carolinagirl919

Prompt~ Person A and B are making love as usual, but then B moans out person C's name during their climax. You decide what happens after that.

* * *

Carter arched her back while a moan escaped her lips and ricocheted off the walls of John's loft. His fingernails scraped at the skin of her thighs while his tongue slid down the left side of her labia. The light grating was a sharp contrast to the wetness of his tongue and caused her to tremble. Her folds dangled in his mouth, his lips capturing them and sucking them and manipulating them into a pleasure frenzy that was coursing through her body at breakneck speed. When his tongue circled her clit, she tensed, feeling herself leaning into a freefall.

She was about to come.

Her eyes squeezed shut, her lips parted and her breath started to come out in quickened gasps.

"_Cal_…"

_Fuck_, she thought and immediately wanted to take it back. Didn't know where it came from. Cal had been dead for over a year and he was a mere afterthought every now and again since she'd brought HR down. It made the air in the room suddenly heavy as John's ministrations between her legs instantly stilled.

He rested on his haunches, staring at her in confusion. His hair askew, mouth wet with her juices, he looked away.

She sat up, her orgasm effectively doused by her own fuck up.

"John, I don't…I don't know how…"

She was at a loss for words. Wanted to make it up to him, but she was still caught up in between euphoria and want. She'd been so close, had almost reached her peak. The sight of his broad shoulders, his folded forearms and the hardness of his cock perched on his thigh made her yearn for the feel of him inside her to finish what he started.

"You're thinking about Cal? Right now?

"No I'm not. I promise you," she answered, trailing her fingers lightly over his chest. She grazed his nipple, heard him hiss as the pad of her thumb strummed it.

She rubbed her hands over his shoulders, feeling the blood rush between her legs. She quivered inside, still wanting him, still wet and ready for him.

"You wish it was him fucking you instead of me?"

"No," she answered, and put her arms around his neck. She teased his lips, coaxing them open, sliding her tongue in between them. As her tongue played with his, she wrapped her legs around him and ground against him.

"You know you're the only one who can satisfy me."

She kissed him again, sucked on his lips tenderly, put her hand around his cock and stroked it.

He hissed again, and she ran the tip of her tongue on his neck. His fingers dug into her hips as she continued to apply light pressure to his shaft.

"You know your name is written all over my pussy."

She squealed as he quickly gripped her by the waist and placed her on her belly. He reached underneath her and pulled her hips toward him and raised her hands above her head. Fingers lightly grazed the back of her neck, moving her hair onto her shoulder. His tongue replaced his fingers, and its wetness sent a shiver down her spine.

The mattress shifted a little under the weight of his elbows as they rested on either side of her for a moment. He bucked into her, grazing her ass with the tip of his cock, and he bit into her neck.

"Ugh…"

She grit her teeth against the pressure and felt him guide himself into her swiftly. She screamed as shockwaves rocked her, and when he pulled out she felt as if a part of her was missing. He entered her again, putting force behind it this time, stroked her twice and pulled out again.

"John!" she screamed out in protest. "Don't stop."

Her fingers grasped at his hips, trying to pull him towards her.

He gave her what she wanted, and she writhed beneath him.

"Say it again," he whispered deeply near her ear. "Say it again."

"Don't stop, John." Her words were a whimper as he pumped into her steadily. She could feel him pivot his hips, hitting her right wall, then the left. Then he was so deep and she felt so full that she couldn't make another sound.

"Say it again," he repeated.

"Don't stop, John."

"No," he said as he slammed into her. She fisted the sheets, feeling so close yet again. "I dare you to say his name again."

She grunted as he bent her knee and pushed it up, and suddenly the penetration was so deep she felt tears sting her eyes.

"_I can't. Oh God, John, don't stop!"_

"You won't call his name again," he said. "Fuck!"

Ecstasy hit them both at the same time, and when her body started to convulse and vibrate, he tensed and stiffened as he spilled himself inside her. He ground out the last of his orgasm as he kissed her shoulders, and she shuddered.

She turned her head to receive his kiss, his lips claiming hers passionately, teasing them, taking them. She mewled, still feeling him pulsing inside her and felt sated when their lips finally parted.

"No more mention of Cal, okay," he commanded, silently, his eyes soft, but serious.

"Okay."


End file.
